iFake Date
by Flyintofu
Summary: Spencer and Sam pretend to date after Sam accidentally ruins Spencer's date. Spencer tries to win his date back, while Sam tries to get Freddie jealous. Meanwhile, Carly helps Gibby to train his parrot. Spam Friendship/Relationship and eventual Seddie.
1. The Bomb

A/N Hey there people-people! Sorry for not updating, but it had been the exam time for about a month, and my EOYs start tomorrow and it's a miracle that I'm even writing this now. So anyway, this story is what I would love to be a real episode.

iFake Date

Spencer was sitting on his couch, just enjoying his date with the neighbour a few units away, Glinda Glosswood. Sighing with satisfaction, he settled down with his popcorn and a movie, next to Glinda, though they both weren't interested in the movie.

"So, you live with your younger sister?" Glinda purred, her soft voice easily audible above the sounds of the movie.

"Well, yeah, I do." Spencer replied.

"And only your sister? You don't actually have any other woman friends?" Glinda seemed to be surprised.

"No one else, really." Spencer was starting to lose focus on the questions.

Glinda smiled. "That's good."

"Why?" Spencer turned to her but was greeted by her kiss. He started to get involved in the make out session...

...when the door flew open and Sam Puckett rushed in. Oblivious to the tender moment that she had interrupted and the wrath of Spencer's date, she dumped her bag on the floor and swung herself onto the sofa, between Spencer and Glinda.

"Hey, kid! Where's..."

"Carly and Freddie are at the Groovy Smoothie, still trying to debate with the two representatives from that new Penny Tee company." Sam replied, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Spencer bit his lip. He could tell when Sam was upset. "And that's bothering you because..."

"Excuse me." Glinda snarled.

"Oh, right, Glinda, this is Sam. Sam, this is my girlfriend Glinda. She lives right down the hallway." Spencer explained.

"You and Carly seem to like your neighbours a lot." Sam smirked.

Spencer sighed. "I still think Griffin was a bad influence to Carly."

"But he's hot." Sam replied, her eyes fixated on the popcorn. "Can I have some?" She asked, gesturing to the bowl.

"Sure. There's plenty more in the kitchen if you want." Spencer leaned forward and picked up a piece of popcorn before feeding it to Sam.

Glinda decided that it was the appropriate time to interrupt the popcorn feeding.

"Hey." She started.

"You want some, Glinda?" Spencer picked up some more.

"Yeah, it's pretty good popcorn!" Sam chimed in.

Glinda was losing her patience, with good reason. "Spencer, I asked you if you had any other woman friends and you said no!"

"Yeah, so?" Spencer munched on more popcorn.

"And you didn't mention Sam!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's probably because Spencer and I have been friends for as long as Carly and I have been friends. About eight, nine years? Don't make me count."

Glinda's eyes seemed ready to pop out of her head.

"You lied, Spencer!" She pointed an accusing finger in Spencer's direction.

"Come on, Glinda! I just forgot!" Spencer stood up, trying to clear his name.

"Yeah, woman, he didn't mean to not tell you!" Sam stood next to Spencer.

If Glinda was angry before, she was exploding inside.

"Fine! Why don't I just leave, so that you two can enjoy each other!" She spun around and jerked the door open, before slamming it shut behind her.

Sam and Spencer just stared at the door.

Like Spencer, Sam could sense when he was feeling upset. Trying to cheer him up, she took a handful of popcorn and offered it to him.

Spencer just smiled sadly. "No thanks."

He sat down, this time with Sam beside him. "Maybe I should just give up on dating. Forever."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I wouldn't have come in if-" Sam was cut off by Spencer raising a hand.

"No, it's me at fault." He sighed again.

Sam sighed too, reminding Spencer of her earlier unhappiness.

"Oh yeah, why are you so upset about Carly and Freddie being together at the Groovy Smoothie?" Spencer's eyes grew big, and he continued, "Wait, do you like Freddie or something?"

"That dork?" Sam snorted.

"Tell me!" Spencer plastered a big grin onto his face. "Please? Please?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm not telling you my secrets, Spencer!"

"I'll be your best buddy." Spencer tried on Carly's puppy dog expression.

And Sam couldn't resist that expression.

"Oh, fine!" She snapped. "Yes, I like Freddie, okay?"

"How much?" Spencer just had to ask. Since she was in the mood for sharing, he might as well get to know as much as possible.

Sam shrugged. "How much do you like Glinda?"

"Not very much, since she walked out on me." Spencer replied.

"Okay, take that and multiply it by five. Or more. That's about how much I like Freddie." Sam mumbled. "And why are you even trying to keep Glinda, since she's so horrible?"

"I don't want to lose my date! If I could find someone else to date, I'll dump her, but I don't have anyone else!" Spencer tried not to make himself sound desperate, but failed.

Sam sighed, leaning against the back of the sofa. "If only I could date someone and make Freddie jealous."

Spencer leaned against the back of the sofa too. "If only I could make Glinda jealous too."

They lay there for a while.

Sam reached for the popcorn. "This is seriously the best popcorn I've ever tasted."

Suddenly, Spencer shot up.

"Say that again?"

"That again." Sam was engrossed in munching popcorn.

"No, say what you said before I told you to say that again!"

"About this being the best popcorn ever?" Sam groaned as she finished the last of the popcorn. "You have more in the kitchen, right?"

"Sam! No, say what you said before the best popcorn, before I told you to say that again!" Spencer wanted to pull his hair out. Just as he had the perfect plan, he had to forget it!

"Uh...I wanted to make Freddie jealous by dating someone else?"

"That's it, Sam, you're brilliant!" Spencer was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yay. Can I have popcorn now?" Sam eyed the kitchen.

Spencer stared at the kitchen too. "Okay."

After popping more popcorn, Spencer sat next to Sam and paused the movie.

"Why'd you-"

"Sam. Listen. I know the perfect way that Freddie will get jealous. You have to date a guy who is close to him and is his friend. And as for Glinda, she'll be jealous if I date someone who is close to me and has known me longer than I've known her." Spencer was serious, for once.

It was a good idea, too.

"Okay, one problem." Sam stated. "I don't think you will find someone close to you to date, and I will not date Gibby."

"No!" Spencer really wanted to pull his hair out right there and then. "I'll date you, it all fits!"

Sam thought about it for a while. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"So, are we dating?" Spencer asked.

Sam grinned. "Sure."

"Yay! Now let's eat popcorn!" Spencer was about to get the popcorn when Carly and Freddie entered the apartment.

"Hey Spencer, Sam." Judging from Carly and Freddie's faces, it was probably a bad time to break the news.

But they did anyway.

Standing together, Sam mumbled, "Carls? We're dating."

"Eh?" Carly wasn't listening. Freddie wasn't either.

"I said, I'm dating Spencer!" Sam yelled.

And it all seemed to sink in.

Carly whipped around. "What...you...him...what?"

Sam groaned inwardly. This wasn't the reaction she had expected of Carly. Although, she didn't even know what she expected Carly's reaction to be.

So her reaction was probably understandable.

Freddie's reaction was more satisfying. His eyes seemed to bug out from some emotion Sam couldn't read. Shock, disbelief, jealousy?

Spencer was right. This was a good idea.

A/N. So, what did you think? Sorry if it sounded rushed, but as I said earlier, I have exams tomorrow and I'm supposed to be studying now. I only got this idea after talking about fanfics with my friend. So anyway, thanks if you review today, if you don't, thanks for reviewing tomorrow ;)


	2. A Good Idea?

**A/N This is the first time one of my stories got so many reviews in such a short time! Thanks so much to you reviewers! And I realised that there is another story, of the same name by author SeddieandMe. Which is really good (the story, not the fact that we have the same title).**

**Disclamer: I do not own Spencer Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Carly Shay, Gibby Gibson or the Grand Canyon. However, I do own the plot of the story. **

iFake Date 

"Dating? What do you mean by dating?" Carly stared at first Sam, then Spencer. "What do you mean?"

Sam couldn't answer. She was studying Freddie intently, still trying to figure out the expression.

"Sam?" Carly now looked more concerned than angry. "What did you-"

Spencer finally answered. "It just means we're dating, Carls."

Carly grabbed Sam, who was still in a daze, and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Sam! What did he mean, what did you mean, and why are you not listening?" Carly shouted, but at the volume of a whisper.

Sam came out of her daze. "Not now, Carly, I'm tired."

And indeed she was. Tired of all the questioning, tired of all the thinking. She wanted to take a nap, even though she didn't mind having some of the popcorn first. She didn't really know what to do.

Wait. She did. She wanted to go over to Freddie, shake him and ask him if he was jealous.

"Sam!" Carly was shocked. "What happened when I wasn't here? Did you..." Carly didn't want to finish her question. She didn't know what to ask either.

"No, no, nothing, Carly! It's just that I ate a lot of popcorn and now I'm too drowsy to think straight, unless I get more popcorn."

Carly moaned. "At least tell me why you suddenly decided to date Spencer."

In the living room, the artist and the technical producer stood together.

"Hey, why are they taking so long, and what are they talking about?" Spencer whispered.

"I don't know! Why did you suddenly start dating the blond headed demon?" Freddie whispered back.

"I don't know either! Why are we whispering?" Spencer replied, in a whisper.

"I don't know! Why are they staring at us?"

"Carls, why are they staring at us?" Sam whispered, staring back at Freddie and Spencer.

"I don't know!" Carly was getting more and more frustrated. "Let's just go back to them, okay?"

They rejoined their companions in the living room.

"What did you talk about?" Freddie asked, directing his question at precious Carly, Sam observed.

"Girls talk." Carly answered grumpily.

"Why'd you whisper, then?" Freddie pressed on.

"Do you not understand what it means by "Girls Talk", Freddifer?" Sam snapped.

Freddie didn't know, but he decided against asking.

Silence.

Spencer broke it. "You guys want popcorn?"

Answers of "Yes, please", "Kinda" and "Sure" came to him. He grinned and unpaused the movie. "Happy watching."

He reentered the kitchen and tried to see if the popcorn was ready.

"Hey, I'm gonna get the popcorn." Sam got up from the couch and headed for the oven.

Carly felt a twinge of frustration again. Sam was barely separated from Spencer for a few seconds and she already was going to talk to him?

Sam pushed Spencer gently aside. Kneeling down, she stared at the popcorn hungrily through the glass of the microwave.

Spencer knelt next to her. At her questioning stare, he replied, "You're not the only one who likes popcorn."

Sam considered that. "Guess so. Hey, what did you and Freddie talk about?"

"Nothing. You and Carly?" Spencer asked.

Sam blushed. "Girls talk."

Meanwhile, Freddie was tolerating Carly's waves of shock radiating off her body. Finally, she turned to Freddie and asked:

"Can you _believe _that Sam and Spencer are dating?"

Freddie shrugged. He didn't want to think about it. Not yet. He still didn't think that it was true, that it was some sort of joke everyone had pulled on him.

Which was why he was so indifferent to the fact the Spencer and Sam were dating.

"Popcorn!" Sam carried a bowl back to the living room, placing it in the middle of the table.

She went back to wait for the other bowl, but Carly stood up.

"I'll wait for the next bowl, Sam. You watch the movie."

Sam didn't want to watch the movie. She only wanted to watch the parts with the villains, not the soppy kissing scenes. She shook her head. "It's okay-"

"_Just watch._"

Puzzled, Sam settled down next to Freddie. Just then, the romantic part of the movie started. Sighing, she reached for the remote and fast-forwarded it.

"Sam!" Freddie stared at her. She seemed more touchy, instead of the enthusiasm that she should be radiating, _now that she has a date_, Freddie thought bitterly.

"What, Benson?"

"I wanted to watch that part!"

"I didn't." Finally, she had made him feel something. An emotion that she couldn't tell.

"But I wanted to!"

"Too bad."

"Give me the remote!"

"No!"

And on they went. Freddie, obviously unhappy, tried to grab the remote, which ended up as a wrestling match between both of them, which then ended up with both of them on the floor, tugging and pulling.

They looked so cute when they were rolling around together! Spencer thought, amused. I can't believe that Freddie would be so dumb as to think that Sam likes me.

Carly, on the other hand, was not so happy about the floor being used as a wrestling ground. Fetching her handy spray, she filled it with lemonade.

Sam and Freddie, still rolling around on the floor, was oblivious that Carly was standing above them, spraying lemonade at them.

Carly had to use up all the lemonade in the spray bottle before Sam and Freddie noticed that they were sticky.

Carly suddenly felt really, really tired. She headed for the door. "I'll be at Gibby's place."

Spencer glanced up. "Why Gibby's?"

_Did he have to know every single thing about her?_ Carly sighed. "I'm going to help him train his parrot." She turned to Freddie. "You coming?"

"No..." he mumbled, trying to brush away the stickiness of the liquid that had been sprayed onto him. Carly needed a friend at that moment, someone she could confide in. She grabbed Freddie and pulled him out. "At least walk me to Gibby's place."

"Why...woah!" Freddie stumbled out. "I'll be back!" He called out to no one in particular.

Sam and Spencer were left alone in the apartment.

"She isn't taking it too well, is she?" Spencer chuckled.

Sam didn't answer. Freddie seemed indifferent, way too unaffected, for her plan to work. And why was Carly so upset? This didn't seem to be working out that well.

"Freddie isn't jealous." Sam stated, feeling her hopes crumble down. She had thought that he would be shocked or angry.

She stuffed popcorn into her mouth. "I'm going back. Tell Carly, or Freddie, if they ask."

Spencer just nodded. Even the strongest girl would become an emotional wreck sometimes.

**A/N Hehe I seem to like putting in author's notes everywhere. So now there's Spam friendship, one sided Seddie and hints of Cam and small Fencer moments. **

**So, rate it even if you hate it! (Constructive criticism is welcome, but no mean words, please?)**


End file.
